Dinosaur Island
The island was first discovered in the year 1927 when German World War I pilot Hans von Hammer came to the island on behalf of Chinese general Chiang Kai-shek. The "Enemy Ace" was accompanied by several other soldiers and adventurers including four-star General Joseph Warren Stillwell, Biff Bradley (the younger brother of detective Slam Bradley), aging gambler Bartholomew Lash and Chinese pilot Chop-Chop (presumably, a relative of Liu Huang of Blackhawks fame). Their mission involved finding a mystical artifact known as the Swords of Fan. While surveying the island, the group encountered the immortal foe Vandal Savage and Miss Fear.''Guns of the Dragon'' #1-4 By 1942, knowledge of Dinosaur Island began to reach the ears of various government think tanks, including the U.S. sponsored "monster shop" Project M. Through means unknown, Professor Mazursky and Chuck Grayson of Project M succeeded in capturing a live Tyrannosaurus, and brought it back to their subterranean facility beneath Bedloe's Island. This particular dinosaur later became a host-body for the super-villain known as the Ultra-Humanite. Project M made frequent trips to the island and used it as a proving grounds for the world's first fully automated robotic soldier, colloquially known as G.I. Robot. Another U.S. agency that learned about the island was Task Force X. Task Force X sent the original Suicide Squad on several missions to the island over the years. Throughout the remainder of the war, various U.S. and Japanese submarines and warships found themselves marooned on the island. As reports of these missing expeditions began to circulate, those studying the events taking place on the island began to refer to it as "The War that Time Forgot". Post-War expeditions have theorized that the island exists in a state of temporal flux. In recent years, Black Canary of the Birds of Prey landed on the island only to find it still inhabited by Japanese soldiers who were keeping Gunner and Sarge of "The Losers" imprisoned in a P.O.W. camp. Batman once flew to Dinosaur Island in search of a mystical relic known as the Ach-om Rashay - the Amulet of Mindfulness. The Ach-om Rashay was actually a small piece of rare silver Kryptonite that was known to cause psychotropic effects on Kryptonians. Batman scaled it into the middle of a volcano where the Kryptonite was hidden and secured it. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = * Similar islands have been discovered, by other explorers and random adventurers, elsewhere in the same ocean. In the late 1930s, Professor Charles Starwin and a small party encountered one such island, and indeed were fortunate to escape it with their lives, as a tectonic upheaval submerged it into the ocean mere minutes after their airborne departure. * Another "Dinosaur Island" was actually an in-development amusement park owned by showman Murray Wilson Hart and populated with robotic dinosaurs. One of these robot dinosaurs became a notable souvenir in the Batcave. | Trivia = | Links = * Dinosaur Island article at Wikipedia }} Category:Islands